


沙国

by wangxiangtai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 一首抒情诗。
Relationships: Arash | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, 苍银弓骑





	沙国

他们渐行渐远，将这座城抛在身后。

然后繁华的都城被肆虐的沙暴掩埋。

从此旧国覆灭，新王登基。

这绵延不绝的沙漠就是您的国土。

这恒河沙数的沙粒就是您的子民。

您身边还有一具尚未僵死的木乃伊。

还有一位勇者的胸膛被剖开，他的心脏在烈日下被烧灼。

嘘——不要吵醒王的梦。

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
